BtVS  Life after Sunnydale
by ikaphasuo
Summary: It's based on after season 7 of buffy, after 'Chosen' but Spike is still alive. Also based on Season 3 of Angel purely because i haven't finished watching it yet.   I've also made Lorne a main character, because he's just amazing. Rated M for some content
1. The Aftermath

**Chapter 1 - The Aftermath **

There i was, lying next the man i loved...if you could call him a man at all, our hands entwined, listening to our breathing slowly returning to normal. Life was perfect. I never dreamed i would be with him after what happened.

"You alright, love?" Spike asked, bringing me back to reality.

"huh? oh yeah i'm just thinking of what happened down in the hellmouth."

"pet, as much as i would love to sit and chat about it, it isn't the best conversation starter"

I sat up, hugging my knees while leaning my chin on my hands. I heard him slowly sit up with me.

"Spike, really i'm ok. I know you're worried. I am too. But you're right. It isn't the best thing to talk about right now.

"Buffy, lov-"

I heard him cut off, tears were slowly forming in my eyes, for once, i was willing them to fall down my face, to set me free from the pain i was feeling deep inside. Silent sobs broke through the silence, my whole body shaking. I felt him pull me into his arms. After the tears had stopped, i feel asleep. That's when the dreams started.

I woke with a start, the images from the dream still behind my eyes. I heard knocking at the door.

"Just a minute"

"Buffy, it's us. We brought breakfast"

I jumped off the bed, and opened the door to find my 2 best friends Xander and willow, my sister Dawn, Giles and Andrew standing there with a cup of latte and a sausage sandwich.

"We thought you deserved breakfast in bed." Xander said "You know after everything"

"Thanks guys. So Giles, you found a place where we could stay...permanently . I mean like no offence but i dont want to spend another night in this dingy motel."

"Well, yes. I asked Angel if he could find us a residence in L.A or anywhere near by."

"And?"

"He said he'd see what he could do."

Right, yeah because he wasn't hating the fact that me and spike had lasted this long.

"Good. the sooner i get away from here, the easier it will be. I can't bare the fact that we're still near where Sunnydale used to be."

Spike wrapped his arms around me and spoke like we were the only ones in the room. "It's be alright pet. We'll start our new life soon."

" I hate to break up this lovey dovey moment but we're still here!" exclaimed Xander

" If you don't like it, piss off." replied Spike.

" Well, we should probably go. Don't want to disturb the love birds." said Willow.

"Willow, you don't have to."

" I want to do some research on any demons taking residence in L.A. you know, just for something to do."

They left, leaving me to sink back into my thoughts. My thoughts kept drifting back to the dream i had. Everyone i love, lay dead beside me. My best friends, my sister, my watcher and my boyfriend. I drifted back to reality and broke down, i felt Spike kneel down and bury my head in his chest.

"Love, it's okay."

"i saw them all Spike, you too. Lying dead next to me. What am i going to do?" i sobbed, slightly digging my nails into his back. " I can't live without you. I couldn't bare not seeing your face every day. Hold me, don't let go. Please." my sobbing becoming a bit more hysterical.

"Shush, everything's going to be fine luv. I promise. I won't let any harm come to any of them." he tried calming me. It wasn't particularly working but if i said it out loud i could believe it myself.

"I'm fine. I'm going to get dressed. Then i'm going out."

"Out? why?"

"I'm going to see Angel."

**On the road**

Buffy and Spike had finally gotten to travelling to L.A after finally deciding who was going to drive. Buffy didn't want Spike to drive as she thought he was too fast for her liking and she would never tell him this but his driving scared her. And Spike didn't want her to drive because in truth she couldn't drive. They did a round of Rock paper scissors, and of course Spike won. Buffy held the hand held fan as she couldn't wind the windows down. She was still sweating after the nightmare she had. She didn't want to tell Spike as she was worried that he would laugh at her. The Slayer terrified by nightmares. She reached for one of his hands and held it in hers, just to prove to herself that he was really here.


	2. Trip to LA

**Chapter 2 - Trip to L.A**

Angel paced up and down his office, wary of the time when Buffy would come and visit. He knew this would happen eventually. He knew when Willow and Xander mentioned how much time Spike had been spending with them. He just didn't expect it when Giles had confirmed it over the phone.

"Angel, you need to let it go. She's with Spike now. No need to get all broody over it." Cordelia said.

He hadn't heard her storm into his office, with her arms crossed.

"Cordy, what? I'm not bothered. Buffy has her life. i have mine."

"Oh come on. Buffy is ready to move over here, because she finally destroyed Sunnydale. With her _lover_. And you're telling me you're 'not bothered'?

" That's exactly what i'm saying Cordelia. Now why don't you tell Lorne to stop listening in at the door."

Lorne walked in, slightly embarrased. "Honey, you're giving off a negative aura. I don't need to sneak around to know that this thing between Buffy and Spike is bothering you."

Angel pointed at Cordelia, now frustrated. "You go do something useful, and you" He pointed at Lorne "Stop reading my aura, and go read somebody else."

Suddenly Wesley came rushing into Angel's office. "Angel, buffy's here."

"Oh, great. Is _he _here with her?"

"Well, yes. He wouldn't let her come alone."

Spike's voice could be heard from the lobby "Too right. You think i would let her come out here alone to visit tall, brooding handsome Captain Hairgel by herself? Scrap the handsome part. I can't have you trying to get back in there."

"Spike" buffy groaned. "Stop it, play nice. I'll deal with this." She walked from the lobby into Angel's office. "We need a place here. like as soon as. We're kind of in a rush. We can't live in a motel forever. I thought you'd be able to do this for me."

"Uh, yeah i'll get Gunn and Fred on it right away."

"Good. So will we be able to stay here while you get on it? One more night in that motel and i will explode. Plus we'll be able to help you with the demon trouble here."

Wesley cut in. "Well we're not exactly short of space are we Angel? So when you say 'we' you mean yourselves, Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn?"

"And Andrew. He's sort of one of the gang now. One of the scoobies"

"Sure, why not. Go ahead. It'll be nice having guests." Angel said, a little too brushly.

Buffy and Spike, led by Fred went to their room. While Wesley got on the phone, to Giles to tell them the news of them staying. 10 minutes later Wesley came back into Angel's office.

"Everything is taken care off. They should be here in the next couple of days."

"Wonderful. Can't wait. Bring on the old team, and new..people"


	3. LA

**Chapter 3 – L.A**

Fred had led Buffy and Spike to their room, quickly finding an excuse not to stick around. She remembered when Willow had turned up out of the blue after they came back from Pylea bringing the news of Buffy's passing with her. She also remembered when Cordy had come outside while her and Angel were having a heartfelt talk, and told Angel that Buffy was alive. That isn't something you forget easily.

"Wow, she didn't stay long" Marveled Buffy

"Why you bothered luv? I get you all to myself" Spike said, seductively

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, standing on her toes to get a better look into his eyes. "True, but I would like to see the sights first" she said jokingly

Hurt etched itself on Spike's face, before he composed his expression to one of understanding. "So luv, what you want to see first?"

"Spike, you know I'm kidding right? I'd rather spend time with you then hang out at the mall. Besides I have no money." She laughed, knowing Spike's reply

"Well pet, I'm sure Angel couldn't resist it if you asked him for money for a little shopping spree, with those cute puppy eyes you do."

"True, but I'm hungry, I'm gonna head into their kitchen, see what they have. You want something?"

"Hmmm, I might raid the poof's blood supply"

"Spike" Buffy moaned "I've told you time and time again to stop calling him that. He's been a powerful ally to us more than once."

"Yeah, luv alright. Besides there's one thing I want more." He said, slyly winking at her.

Buffy sighed, beginning to catch on. "What"

"You" he whispered, grabbing her hand and slowly dragging her to the bed, where they spent the rest of the night.


	4. The morning before the night before

**Chapter 4 – The morning before the night before**

Giles had no idea that Buffy and Spike had left to visit Angel, he only realized when Wesley had called him to inform him of their stay at their HQ if you like.

"Good lord, Wesley, why didn't you inform me sooner?"

"Well, we wanted to wait until Buffy had actually arrived as she hadn't actually told us whether you all were joining her with us during her stay with us." Wesley said, a little nervously

"Ah, well I'm sure she has told you something. I hope. Did she mention how long for?"

"Um, well I think it's until Angel can figure somewhere for you all to stay. She did say that you'll all be willing to help with our demon troubles."

"Well, it seems more than reasonable since you're letting us stay. Besides I think the trip will do much good for Andrew."

"Andrew? The boy you're training to be a watcher? Buffy did mention but I never believed."

"Yes, he saw what happened while fighting the First and Turok-Han. He saw Anya sacrifice her life to save his. He's grown up considerably within the past year. I think he deserves this chance in life."

"I think someone who's seen this, does deserve that chance. So when will we see you."

"Well I have to explain to the others, which could take a while. Pack and get some supplies together. I gather that Buffy didn't bring anything with her expect some clothes?"

"No weapons if that's what you mean. But we'll see in a few days then. Bye"

Yes. Bye"

With that Giles went off to explain to the others what was happening.

"L.A? Why?" Willow said.

"Because Buffy and Spike arrived there earlier today and made arrangements for us to stay with Angel until he could find us a place"

"Wait, so you mean I have to stay with Angel? The fact isn't hidden that me and him don't exactly get along." Xander complained "I mean, yeah it's better than the motel, but it could take weeks for Angel to find us somewhere."

"Xander, don't complain. You said yourself that it's better than the motel" Willow scolded

Xander sat in silence, seething that he would be staying with Angel. He had enough of torment hanging with Spike. Now he would hanging with both Angel and Spike. Great.

"I for one think it's a great opportunity, I can get more information to help with my watcher training." An excited Andrew said almost bursting from his seat.

"Dawn, you're unusually quiet. Is something wrong?" Giles asked, clearly worried.

"What? I was just drinking it all in. Buffy never let me go anywhere, and here she is practically inviting me out to somewhere new."

"Well Dawnie she did have her reasons, what with Glory, the other dangers. Me, and our long battle against the First." Willow blushed, embarrassed when she mentioned her being a course of danger for Dawnie, and the others. It was only when Xander found her and told her over again that he loved her, did the dark magic that she possessed drained from her. She vowed never to get mixed up in that stuff again. Willow snapped out of her reverie and back into reality.

"Willow, I know all of that, I thought I wouldn't be allowed out for the rest of my life. Well what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing actually Dawn. We just need to pack up and get going."

"Great."


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter 4 – Nightmare**

Buffy and Spike had fallen asleep after hours of expressing their love for each other, Spike was peaceful, his right arm over his chest, while his left behind his head, Buffy on the other hand was tossing and turning, muttering Spike's name over and over. The same nightmare had been plaguing her mind for a few nights.

_Willow: "__**Hey buffy, life to troubling for you? Want to go back to being dead? I'm sure I'll see you in hell**__." _With that she plunged her fist into her own chest and ripped out her heart. The smell of copper filled the air around buffy as she watched her best friend fall to the ground, a puddle of blood forming around her, with her still heart in her hand.

_Xander: "__**What's up Buff? You look like you've seen a ghost? Watch as I slice of my legs" **_Xander primed the machete and began hacking into the flesh of his legs, laughing manically.

_Dawn: "__**Sis. What's happening to me?**__" Blood was dripping from her eyes, nose and mouth, before she keeled over screaming in agony. _

Buffy watched as Andrew decapitated Giles before himself. Then came the terrifying part… For Buffy at least.

Spike came strolling towards her, with his shirt unbuttoned, flying behind him in a non-existent breeze. Buffy didn't see the stake hidden in his hand until he came right up close.

"**Spike, what are you doing?**"

"**What I should have done a long time ago. After I lost Dru. " **He lifted his hand, pressed the stake to his heart.

"**You never loved me. I see it in your eyes, the way you move around me, being careful around me. You don't want me." **He plunged the stake into his heart, turning to dust as Buffy stood, screaming her heart out, and crying.

Buffy awoke, sweat poring of her face, she ran out of the bed, into the bathroom. She slammed the door, leaning against the sink. She stared into the mirror, cringing at her reflection. She hated what Willow had said. How Spike had claimed she didn't love him. She collapsed, tears of hysteria streaming down her face. Suddenly she heard knocking. She knew it was Spike, she knew she would have awoken him.

"Buffy? Luv, let me in. I want to help." Agony in his voice.

"Leave me Spike. Please. I need a minute."

"Like hell" Spike kicked the down for a few minutes, not wanting to hurt Buffy, and then went for the final blow. The door gave in. The sight he saw startled him. He had never seen Buffy like this, vulnerable. She leant against the bath, hugging her knees, crying silently.

"Buffy. You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, I just don't want you to hate me after I tell you."

"Don't be silly pet." He helped her up, gently leading her back to the bed. He rested her head against his chest while buffy repeated the nightmare.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry. You know I would never say that, ever. I love you, until the end of the world. Maybe even after."

"I know. I love you too baby."

"Sleep, luv. I'll still be here in the morning."

Buffy Slept soundly, with Spike gently whispering in her ear. He wondered why she would have this dream. If he was honest, it scared him. He was worried that she would take those words as truth and leave him. After he only just got her, after she finally admitted her feelings for him. He Eventually slept, with the slayer in his arms.

**Morning**

"Morning slayer"

"Hmm, morning baby. I um just wanted to say thanks for you know, calming me last night. I would have lost it if you weren't there. I love you."

"I love you too, I hate seeing you in pain luv. It hurt me, seeing you like that"

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have told the first night it happened. I just didn't want to worry you with it. Anyway, I'm starving. I'm going to get in the bath, get dressed then go down to see the others."

"Alright luv. I'll be here when you finish."

Buffy walked to the bathroom, she ran the bath, filled it mainly with hot water. She slipped off her pajamas, and then gratefully slid into the water.


	6. Unexpected

**A/N Sorry for having so many short chapters, I've been busy with college work and have had writer's block. I'll try to introduce much longer chapters. Also I'm not sure whether to introduce the pregnant Darla or leave her out. I wanted to base some of this chapter on the return of Groosalugg, but have Cordelia begin her relationship with Angel. **

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected**

Angel arrived downstairs to a screeching Cordelia, struggling to keep his hands away from his ears.

"Cordy?"

"Oh my god Angel, you'll never guess who turned up this morning." She disappeared into the office and pulled out someone Angel never expected to see again.

"Isn't it great? I came to work and he was here, in the lobby."

"Yeah? Cordy, can I have a word, privately?"

"Sure. What's up?"

Angel walked over to the office. "In here. Now. Please"

Cordelia walked into the office.

"Ok, what's up?"

"What is he doing here? He isn't even supposed to be in this City, let alone dimension."

"I know. I just don't know how yet. He said he wanted to wait until everyone had arrived. "

**Meanwhile in the Lobby**

The hotel doors opened to a whistling Lorne. The mysterious guy turned around.

"Well if it isn't Lorne. How has it been?"

"Groosalugg? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Pylea."

"I was. My civilians deposed me in a state of revolution. I decided to come and find my princess."

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and both turned around to see Buffy and Spike walking hand in hand. Buffy saw Lorne, walked up to him and hugged him.

"Lorne, I didn't know you were actually staying with them."

"Well honey after they blew up Caritas about 3 times I thought it was time they paid the favor."

"Angel do favors? This I don't believe." Spike said, slightly amused.

"Spike baby, what is Angel doing for us now? Letting us stay and finding us a place to stay. Although I'm sure Giles would love to suggest to Angel that there is a Hellmouth in Cleveland."

"Alright Luv, I get your point."

"Anyway Lorne, who's the big guy." She said pointing at Groo

"I am the princess's um prince if you like. I came here from Pylea after being deposed."

Buffy looked a bit confused. Lorne took his place on explaining to both Buffy and Spike.

"Buffy, about a year ago me, Angel and Wesley went through a dimensional portal that led to a place called Pylea, my home dimension. We went because Cordy got pulled in when my cousin left. Anyway, they treated humans like cattle, keeping them enslaved and killed them like common mules. Angel discovered Fred living in a cave on Pylea. The natives of Pylea discovered Cordy's visions after she had a vision that one of their own was in danger. They claimed she was the cursed one and made her princess of Pylea. It was prophesized that the cursed one would com-shuck with the Groosalugg, passing her visions onto him. After we left, Groo was made as monarch of Pylea, the first to preside over the freedom of the human former slaves. But apparently the citizens have deposed him and he came here looking for Cordy."

"Oh, well that was some nice explaining there Lorne. Anyway, it was nice to meet you Groosalugg. Me and Spike only came down for some food, I am starving, what does Angel have in?"

"Buffy honey, I have no idea, you'll have to ask him. He's in his office."

Buffy strolled over to Angel's office, intending on asking for food. Instead she stopped dead at the door. She peered in, almost fainting with the shock. Angel and Cordy were locked in an embrace, passionately kissing each other. Buffy slowly backed away, almost tripping over ,but Spike was there to catch her.

"What is It Luv?"

Buffy giggled. "Angel and Cordy. Looks like they finally figured it out huh?"

Spike walked up to the office, and walked back wide-eyed. He wasn't going to tell Buffy but it caused some serious sexual tension within him. He walked behind Buffy, and gently put his hands on her hips. Buffy sighed. She never fully got used to the feel of Spike's hands. She remembered Angel and Riley, but never Spike; he always left her feeling tingly inside, nothing like Angel or Riley. She almost forgot her audience, but returned to reality, promising Spike that they would continue this later.

"Lorne, where's the kitchen?"

"This way honey." Lorne left with Buffy, showing her to the kitchen. Angel had Wesley and Gunn buy groceries a few hours before Buffy turned up.

**Meanwhile in Angel's office.**

Angel was busy planting kisses on Cordy's neck while she locked her hands onto his hair. She never thought they would get this far. She knew that she had feelings for Angel, but Groo turning up made it awkward for her. She didn't know if Angel would feel perfect happiness doing this with her, but right now she wasn't particularly bothered, all that mattered her and Angel.

"Angel, we should stop" She sighed. She didn't want him to stop but knew that they had too

"Why Cordy" he replied between kisses.

"Because we have people in the lobby, and most of all your ex is as out there."

"I don't care Cordy, all I want is you, and I want you now."

Cordy sighed as he worked his way down slowly down her body. Her locked more firmly into his hair.

"Angel, really we should stop."

"Why Cordy?"

"Because there's someone at the door."

"Oh" Angel let go off Cordy and let her get a bit more presentable before opening the door.

"Groosalugg, what are you doing here. No wait don't explain. You're here for Cordy right?"

"Yes, I am here for the princess. I came from Pylea to find her."

"Oh Groo" She walked up to him and kissed him. She glanced at Angel, sensing his discomfort. "Groo, why don't I show you where you'll be staying?"

"That will be nice"

"Angel we can stay here, right?" She looked at him and was slightly shocked by his expression.

"Sure, why not, everyone else is staying here" With that he stormed out of his office.

Cordelia grabbed Groos hand and showed him to his room, which she automatically guessed would be her room too. She felt guilt welling up inside her. Yes she loved Groo but she also Loved Angel. For the first time in her life she actually understood the feelings that Buffy had for Angel that she never fully got over. They arrived at the room, she led him in and closed the door behind them.


End file.
